My Precious Daughter
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: AU where Matilda is still with Cal and Ethan. The two brothers must stay strong together when something happens to little Toad.
1. Chapter 1

He can't believe that the small bundle in his arms, the small human being is his daughter. His daughter. For most of his life he's been reckless, immature and selfish. But, now since the arrival of this new thing, this small baby he's decided to leave his past life behind him. He's a dad now. Which means he has responsibilities, priorities. He has someone relying on him, someone who needs him. Now that she has come into his life he feels complete and he couldn't ask for anything else. He's happy. Happy then he's ever been and that's because of the two people he loves, the two people who mean the world to him. His brother and daughter.

Cal looks down at the sleeping infant he holds and smiles. She is so precious to him and to his brother. And since her arrival life has never been the same. She brings joy and meaning to their lives. And she is lucky to know she has two people who love her, love her with all their hearts. Her dad and her uncle. Call strokes her cheek. As he strokes her she stirs in her sleep. Standing up quietly so not to disturb her, Cal begins to rock her back and forth. Thinking she's finally settled, he gently lies her down in her crib. Leaning forward, he places a kiss on his daughter's head before switch off the lights and closing his bedroom door behind him. Entering the living room he sees Ethan sitting on the sofa.

"How is she?" Ethan whispers.

"Fine. She's settled." Cal replies sitting down next to him.

"You think she's going to like it here?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ethan smiles. He's happy his brother has decided to mature and he's happy Matilda's the one to help him do it. The two of them watch the TV in silence. That is until they are disturb by a crying sound coming from the bedroom. Cal is about to get up when Ethan beats him to it.

"Nah, you're alright. Let me do it.'

Minutes later Ethan comes back in carrying Matilda in his arms. He keeps rocking her as he sits back down.

"Couldn't sleep, Toad?" Cal asks his daughter as Ethan hands her to him.

Matilda responds with a cry. Cal lifts her and gently holds her against his shoulder. He pats her back hoping the action would calm her down but, she doesn't.

"I think she's burning up." Cal tells Ethan as he feels her forehead.

Ethan leans over and places his hand against his niece.

"It's a little bit hot. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"You said that last time she had a fever. And looked what happened then." Cal reminds him.

"That was different. She was allergic to the paint. Give her some 5 mLs of liquid paracetamol and if the fever hasn't gone down in an hour we'll take her to the hospital." Ethan answers.

An hour later Cal goes back into his bedroom to check on Matilda.

"Ethan!."


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan rushes into his brother's bedroom to hear Matilda screaming and Cal trying desperately to calm her down.

"Cal, what is it?" Ethan asks as he goes over to him.

"Her breathing is wheezy and her forehead is still very hot."

Ethan doubles check. Cal's right her fever is still there, it isn't breaking and now every time she inhales a breath a wheezy sound is heard.

"Right, let's drive her to the hospital." Ethan says grabbing her coat and favourite toy while Cal gently lifts her up.

Matilda is still screaming.

"No, I don't think we'll get there quick enough. And I'm really worried about her breathing." Cal tells him trying to comfort his daughter.

"Okay, well I'll phone for an ambulance."

Cal nods.

"I hope it's going to be Dixie and Iain because Matilda will be less stressed with familiar faces." Cal informs Ethan as he goes off to dial 999.

5 minutes later and the two brothers hear the familiar voice of Dixie.

"Paramedics!"

"In here." Cal replies back.

"Cal? Ethan?" Dixie asks concerned as she sees her two colleagues. "What's going on?"

"Uh, it's Matilda. She has had a high temperature for at least an hour. We've given her 5 mLs of liquid paracetamol. But, the medicine hasn't worked and now her breathing is laboured with wheezing." Cal explains to them as he hands Matilda to Iain.

"Has she had problems breathing before?" Iain asks while Dixie checks Matilda's chest sounds with a stethoscope.

"No." Cal responds.

"What about last time when she was brought in?" Iain inquires.

"No. Although she did have a fit, but that was a late reaction to a medication."

Dixie finishes her examination of Matilda.

"There's definitely some wheezing in her lungs. So we'll take her in just in case there is something else wrong with her."

Cal now holding Matilda jumps in the back with Dixie while Ethan sits in the front with Iain. The time to arrive at the ambulance is a lot quicker than if they would have drove in the car. Pushing through the doubles doors they are greeted by Zoe and Charlie.

"Right, this is Matilda Knight aged 6 months. Temp is 39.5, pulse is normal at 92. Resps are 48. There is some wheezing in both her lungs." Dixie rolled off.

"Okay, thanks, Dixie. Can we get her into Peads." Zoe informs them heading towards PEADS RESUS.

Entering PEADS RESUS Zoe instructs Dixie to place Matilda on bed 3. The two paramedics leave them to do their job. On their way out Iain pats Cal on the shoulder while Dixie gives both of them a smile.

"Let us know how she is." Iain requests as they leave.

"Will do." Cal replies.

Turning his attention back to his friends looking after Matilda, Cal watches nervously.

"Zoe, how is she?" Cal inquires.

"I can't say for now but, so far she is stable. We just need to get this fever down and figure out what's causing her to have difficulty breathing."

"She will be okay?"

"Like I said she is stable."

"Why don't you two go into the staffroom and we'll get you when we know more." Charlie says.

"No, I don't want to leave her." Cal insists.

"Cal, maybe we should." Ethan tells him steering him away.

"No. I said I'm not leaving. You shouldn't want to as well. Not when my daughter, your niece is lying there." Cal snapped.

"There's nothing we can do until the results come back." Ethan replies calmly. "Please, Cal. Let's go and leave them to it."

Reluctantly, Cal lets Ethan steer him away from Matilda. While Ethan and Cal leave the others continue to work on Matilda.

"How are her SATS?" Zoe wonders.

"Temperature is normal, but she is still having difficulty breathing." Charlie answers.

Back in the staffroom Cal is pacing up and down. Ethan, meanwhile, sits on a sofa.

"How can you be so calm?" Cal asks him.

"Because getting myself worked up isn't going to help."

"But, Matilda's sick."

"I know. And I'm worried about her too, but what can we do? Zoe and Charlie will look after her."

Just then the door to the staffroom opened.

"Charlie, how is she?" Cal asks immediately.

"Stable. All we're waiting for now is the chest x-ray. But, from what it looks like is she's just got a chest infection. With antibiotics it will be gone in a couple weeks."

Cal let out a sigh of relief. Charlie smiles in response and closes the door behind.

"See, I told you she was going to be alright." Ethan says squeezing Cal's shoulders.

The two of them follow Charlie back to Peads. Gently they push the door open.

"Can we stay with her?"

Zoe nods.

"We'll leave you two to it."

Cal smiles at them while holding Matilda's hand in his.

"Thank you." Ethan says.

Zoe and Charlie then leave them alone.


End file.
